


And Put Some Flowers Round My Room

by sabinelagrande



Category: MythBusters
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in another future, in another San Francisco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Put Some Flowers Round My Room

**Author's Note:**

> For the First Official [](http://myth-confirmed.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**myth_confirmed**](http://myth-confirmed.dreamwidth.org/) Alternate-History Listen What If Jamie Hyneman Was Still a Concrete Inspector Challenge!

Later, when they're sleepy and sated, Kari resting her head on Tory's arm, she says, "You'll never guess what happened to me this morning."

"What?" Tory asks, because he's considerate like that.

"So I'm in the shop, right?" she says, turning towards him, propping herself up on one arm. "And these two guys come in with a whole camera crew behind them."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Apparently they were shooting some TV show? They ordered ten dozen roses, and then they wanted to talk to me all about liquid nitrogen and explosions."

"No way," Tory replies. "Are you gonna be on TV?"

"Uh huh. One of the science networks, I forgot which one."

"Wish we had cable."

Kari grins. "You can see me any time."

He lifts up the sheet, just to mess with her; Kari squawks in that way she always does when she feels like her virtue is being encroached upon- which is surprisingly often. It devolves into an epic mock battle- tickling and all- that only ends up with the two of them wrapped up around each other again.

That's how Grant finds them. "Two things," he starts, before he actually takes them in. "You started without me?"

"You were working," Kari points out, scooting closer to Tory to make room. "We didn't want to interrupt the creative process."

"Two things," Grant says again, yanking off his shirt, the one with the circuit diagram on it that Tory made for him. "First, Scottie called- Stella wanted to stay over. I told her it was okay. Second? Royalties came today."

"The perfect opportunity to paint the town," Kari says.

Tory stretches, yawning. "If we go out there, they're gonna want us to wear pants."

"Delivery it is," Grant agrees, tripping over his pants a little in his rush to join the real party.

"Kari's gonna be a TV star," Tory tells him, as he snuggles in next to Kari.

"Ooh," he replies, acting impressed. "I've never been in bed with a TV star before."

Kari rolls her eyes, swatting him playfully on the arm. "Whatever, Mister Famous Author."

"This is a regular celebrity event," Tory says. "What do I get to be?"

"I'm sure we'll find some use for you," Kari assures him.

"Awesome," he replies, leaning over to kiss her, reaching out to entwine his fingers with Grant's.


End file.
